The Continuing Education program in Hazardous Substance Training (HST) is an interdisciplinary effort within the Johns Hopkins Education and Research Center for Occupational Safety and Health (ERC) and builds on the strengths of the Continuing Education and Outreach program. Faculty from the ERC core programs of Occupational and Environmental Health Nursing, Occupational and Environmental Medicine and Occupational and Environmental Hygiene also play a key role in this program. The long-term objectives of the HST program are as follows: Develop and implement a program of instruction to take place from 7/1/10-6/30/12; Coordinate training activities with agencies responsible for cleanup, enforcement and training of personnel who deal with hazardous substances; Implement Web-based modules, short courses and continuing education programs for private, state and local health and environmental professionals involved in evaluating, managing and handling hazardous substances;and Conduct evaluations to demonstrate that the regional needs for training professionals are being met. All occupational health and environmental personnel must be adequately prepared to evaluate, manage and/or handle hazardous substances and natural disasters based on their level of training. The HST program will provide public health professionals from a variety of sectors with the skills needed to develop strategies to protect persons, property and the environment. The terrorist attacks of 9/11 and natural disasters such as Hurricane Katrina demonstrate the relevance of hazardous substance training to public health. In response to such events, we have developed a plan for continuing education training that addresses variable needs across sectors. This HST program will build on that plan, as well as the past training experience of this ERC. RELEVANCE: The HST program provides important support for professional training in the management of hazardous substances - especially for those in the public sector, where training budgets are notoriously lacking.